new beginings
by naiome
Summary: a younge demon-dog child escapes from a hellish mineing camp. to meet up with young girl and a mischivios wolf to discover the truth about his (the dog demon's) past
1. in the beginning

New beginnings. I don't remember much of my past, my name, or my parents. It's all a blank. I recognized that the first of my kind were heartless. They put all the young through rigorous physical, emotional and intellectual tests. They failed me on the intellectual test. Memorizing 5 different languages at the age of two ain't easy. After I failed they sent me into the dark place with the other failures. I resented those people; my people. I only had one friend. When we met I was five and he was ten. How we met was interesting. I was walking with a huge load of coal and he ran right into me. "Hey, watch where you're going." The boy yelled. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't see you behind this huge pile of coal!" I yelled back. "That's it your going down you mutt!" he said as he lunged at me. "Well at least I'm not a weak little human." I said dodging his fist. "Weak WEAK! I'll show you weak!" he said as he attacked again. This time his fist connected with my jaw. "Wow nice punch. To bad it won't do the job!" I yelled back. "Yeah right look you're bleeding." He taunted. He was right I was but that didn't stop me. We fought and fought in the dirt and dust and rocks. Soon enough we were panting on the ground unable to move. It was almost time to be sent to the barracks where we sleep. "Hey kid before we get dragged out of here I'd like you to know that was a good fight." He panted. I looked at him and said, "you weren't to bad yourself!" "Thanks" he said. Chest heaving "Wow I haven't fought like that in a long time whew." "Here they come." I said. "Yup. See ya round' my friend." He said as he got up and walked away. I also got up and walked to my barrack. This was a new beginning for my life.  
  
Five years later As I woke up I knew this day was different there was death in the air. The first bit of the day was normal we entered the mines as usual. A man named jiliko was actin kinda edgy. I saw my friend was following him extra close like he expected him to snap. That he did he snapped like a twig. He started hacking at a support. My friend tried to help him but it was too late. They were buried along with twenty others. I don't know how I got out, but sometimes I wished I died with him. The guards rushed the living out of the mines. As I exited my eyes burned. I couldn't see. I must have been running around pretty idiotically because someone knocked me out cold. **A few hours later** I awoke with a shudder. Where was I? My eyes still hadn't adjusted. I felt around the ground. In a blind shock what I felt wasn't earth it was flesh. I smelt the air and what I smelt was death. Rotting flesh. My eyes adjusted just to reveal the horrific scene. The first one I saw was my best friend. He was lying limply over another corpse. I crawled over to him with tears streaming down my face. His chest moved. "Uhhh..."he groaned. "Oh god hey hey are you ok? Talk to me please!?!" I begged. "hey kid.. uhh.. please do me a favor, don't let me die here." "I...I won't let you die down here." I said as I looked at the sky. "lets go now my friend." I grabbed my friend and started to climb out of the hole. I noticed the open gate and I ran for it. Soon we will be free I thought as I ran. I ran so far into the surrounding forest. Until I couldn't run anymore. "ok were safe now." I panted. I looked down him "hey wake up were out! Hey...no! no you can't be..."I started to cry. (a/n: sniffle) Knowing he had passed I started to dig a grave under a tree. As I laid him in I told him "I am sorry my friend I...tried." After I buried him I lied on the grave and wept as day was breaking. The next morning I would set off on my journey. (a/n:I hope you like. it until next time this is niaome sayin t.t.f.n. see ya's)there is more! 


	2. girls and big men?

(AN: ok this is my first story and i like it. it has some relations with inuyasha and outlaw star but meh. ok now the only thing you need to know is that the dog demon's thoughts are now in /these things/ ok? ok! haha ok enjoy the story.)  
  
the littel whelp woke up with the bright moon over head. he looked at the sky then at his friends grave. the littel demon sighed heavely. "what am i gonna do?" suddenly his stomach began to hurt. "mabey i should eat first ?" he sniffed the air then he noticed a wonderfull aroma. every animal instinct in his body sarted to kick in. he wanted that food saliva gathered in his mouth. /sooo hungry/ he began to run to the smell. never had he been so hungry and he had never run this fast on a empty stomach.  
  
the boy saw a small house at the edge of a littel village in the distance from where the smell came. he slowed down and took in the sounds around him. it was quiet every now and then he heard a bird chirp or a horse whinny but other than that it was quite. the demon snuck up to the window of the first house he peeked inside. it was so nice everything smelt clean everything looked soft and inviting. the child slowly crept through the open window. on the tabel he saw food and lots of it. his mind went blank all he could think of was the food. he didnt even noticed he had a visitor.  
  
"HEY! waddu ya think yur doin'?" the boy stopped and turned to see a massive figure. "AHHHHHH!!!" /please dont hurt me dont bring me back there./ the kid knocked over a chair as he backed towards the wall. "who are you?" the man boomed. the littel demon just whimperd. "hey im not gonna hurt ya just tell me your name son." the gaints voice was now gentel and kind. the demon started to relax. "comon now boy whats your name..." "i.. i dont know." the littel demon's voice was all shy. the man reached to touch the demon. the demon quikly backed away. "ok ill just call you boy then ok?" "o..k.." "my name is balthasar but all my friends call me bud. you can call me bud too. now your filthy lets get you cleaned up ok?" the kid just gave him a confused look. bud smiled then signaled for him to follow. the boy got up alittel shakelly and followed.  
  
bud lead him to a room with a large baisin and a mirror. "ok now get undressed." bud instructed. (AN:ok the whole get undressed thing is not some perverted act of desperation. to clear up the unclear. hes in a bathroom what do you expect. ohh yeah and the demon will have a name!! ha ok back to the story.XD) the demon child took off his shirt reaveling the horrible scar on his chest and the few scars on his back. "holy cow!! are you ok? there are wounds all over you!! here hop in the tub i was going to take a bath but i guess you need it more." the littel demon climbed into the tub and soaked. "ok boy heres the soap." bud handed him the soap. the boy took it and bit it. then quickly spat it out. "uhhhh thats no good...." bud started laughing hysterically "you gotta be kidding!!hahaha here ill show you." bud grabed the soap and latherd it on liams back. "boy you remind me of my littel girl." /whats a girl? hmmm.../ "you can meet her tomorrow. ok?" "ok!"  
  
the kid finished his bath got dressed in new clothes then had some food. the food was great. "boy can you ever *YAWN* eat. ohh im tired hmm you can sleep in the room at the end of the hall." "your letting me stay here?" bud looked at the littel demon. "yeah i guess i am.." bud smiled. bud soon led the child down the hall on the way he pointed out the girl's room. /what is a girl is it food? i like food! i hope its food! like a big peice of cake cake is great! thats what the yummy thing i got at the end of food was! man i really want to know!!/ bud showed him to his room. "thank you bud." bud turned and smiled. "your very welcome." then bud left. the kid lay in his new bed on his back. /its sooo frikin comfy.....mmmmm.....still i want to know what a girl is. rrrr i cant take it!/ the demon began to scratch his head in irratation. "ok thats it!!" he whisperd to himself. "im...going in!" the kid silently crept out of his room and into the hall. he stay hunched before the door. he slowly turned the handel to the door and slipped inside. the smell in there was magical he glared around then he saw it. 


	3. forced departure

The little demon looked at the bed and saw a small lump. He crawled to the bedside and rose up to meet a small figure. /its so pretty....wow! / The small creature rolled over. The demon jumped back in surprise and almost knocked a lamp over. The girl sighed and rested again. The boy crept to the bedside once again. Her scent entered the demons nose. /She smells so good its shame she isn't food. / The demon sighed. / Ohh well... now I wanna touch it! / The little demon reached over to touch her face. His cold hand graced her cheek and she shivered. / Hmm.. She's cold../ The demon lifted his hand from her cheek, and went to her open window then shut it. It made a soft click as it shut. He looked over to the girl then he made his way over and sat down beside her. "Hey there." He whispered. "If you can here me, I just wanted to say umm hi! And I might never see you again. But you are pretty. Well I'm gonna go sleep now good bye pretty girl." After that he went back to his room and slept.  
  
The demon awoke to the bright sun in his face. He lay there letting his eyes adjust. After the demon could see again he looked around and for the first time he noticed how beautiful color was. He got up dressed and walked threw the hall then saw the girl. "Hey! Mornin' boy how ya feelin'?" Bud said. "Good." the demon responded. Next to bud sat the girl. "Hi. I'm Kahna!" the girl chirped. "What's your name?" the boy looked around kinda embarrassed. "I don't really... have one." "Hey it's ok I'll give you a name!" "Really?" "Yeah! We can call you...LIAM!" "Ok! So I'm Liam and you are Kahna!" "Ya that's it! Good good!" Bud sat at the table downing his juice and snickered a bit. "Why don't you two go look at threw the market?" Kahna looked around and smiled. "YEAH!" Liam shifted back a bit. "What's a market?" "Don't worry Liam I'll show you!" "Ok when can we go?" "Daddy? Can we go please please please?" "Yes but be careful Kahna! You to Liam..." Liam looked over his shoulder "uh ok I will." Then they went out the door. "Hey Liam why do you have such weird ears?" Liam tried to look at his ears but failed and noticed kahna's were different from his. "Why are your ears so weird?" He retorted. Kahna looked at him confused. "No your ears are weird!" "Fine my ears are weird and yours aren't." "But...fine!" They looked at all the interesting things in the markets. All the fruits, the jewelry the clothes it was all so different. "Where to now?" Liam asked. "Well... it is early still, we can go to the park." "Ok!" They walked to the edge of the village.  
  
It was still bright out and Liam sat with kahna in the tall grass. "What now?" Liam asked cocking his head to one side. "We can play a game!" "um kahna what's play?" Kahna looked at him in disbelief. "Well play is.... When people have fun!" Kahna closed her eyes and nodded her head successfully. "Kahna what's fun?" Liam kind of whispered. Kahna fell back and lay in the grass. "Wow you aren't kidding are you? Ok fun is doing something you like to do. What is your fun?" Liam looked up I thought /my fun? Well I like fighting. Yeah fighting that's it! / "My fun is fighting!" "Well I don't want to fight with you Kahna you're my friend!" /friend.... / Liam's eyes blue green eyes saddened from their usual friendliness. "Hey Liam what's wrong?" "Ohh I was just was remembering my friend." "Is he ok?" Liam ran his hand fingers threw his spiky blond bangs and sighed coarsely. "He's dead. I buried him the night I escaped." Kahna quickly sat up and looked at his face. There was a scar on his left cheek. "Where did you come from?" (A/n: slight mental breakdown comin on! Just to warn ya XD) Liam explained his past and then he suddenly heard something. His rottwieller ears turned back and forth trying to pick up the sound. It was the dog demons he heard. Liam wanted to rip them apart but he wasn't nearly strong enough and Kahna was there. He wouldn't know what to do if they got her. "I hear the guards of the dog demon people. We gotta get out of here!" Kahna stood up quickly. "I know a place we can go comon'!" Kahna grabbed Liam's arms and they fled to the woods. 


	4. steppin wolf

As they entered the woods Liam noticed the change in the temperature it was much cooler. Small fireflies flew threw the air gracefully bobbing around. The calming surroundings didn't calm him in the least. Still edgy he sat on a stump and shuddered. The events were still fresh in his mind like a fresh wound and he knew a lot about open wounds, even if they heal the effects scar you for life.  
  
"Hey Liam are you ...ok?" Kahna placed a gentle hand on Liam shoulder.  
  
Liam froze then relaxed "I I'm not too sure I think I'll be fine I just wish I could stop them."  
  
Kahna looked at Liam with her bright green eyes. "You will someday-"Kahna was cut off mid sentence when Liam stood quickly and placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh I hear something..." he whispered as he took a few steps forward. Liam flexed his claws/hands and pinned his ears back. Then suddenly the dog felt a sharp pain in his shoulders something had pounced him, knocking him over onto his back... He could faintly hear Kahna screaming.  
  
"Who? Who are you?" he barely got out through clenched teeth. The blood trickled from his shoulders as he snarled and tried to get up but he was pinned.  
  
The intruder looked into Liam's blue eyes with his golden orbs. "I am Ameriyu of the wolf. To you... mutt. AHAHAHAAHA cough cough sorry about that now you will die!"  
  
"NOOOOOO..." Kahna screamed as she hit ameriyu with a large stick. The small wolf stood up and growled at her for like two seconds before Liam had his throat.  
  
"Now wolf tell me why you want to kill me?" Liam growled as he glared at ameriyu.  
  
"Why should I tell a mutt like you!" Ameriyu choked out.  
  
Kahna walked over and stopped at Liam's side. "I think you should tell cause one your out numbered and two he has you by the throat."  
  
Ameriyu snarled then lashed out at Liam making Liam let go of the wolf. "AHH...huh? Hey wolf you I think you missed." The wolf went red in the face. "I didn't miss... did I?" "Yeah I think you did." Kahna giggled.  
  
Liam started laughing out loud. "Man HAHA you missed! Ok now seriously why are you after us?"  
  
The wolf straightened out and ran his fingers through his soft gray hair. "This is my forest and you are intruding!"  
  
Kahna looked at him apologetically. "Sorry we didn't know...we were just running from these bad men. And umm Liam?"  
  
Liam had sat on the ground again staring blankly into space. "Why wasn't it me why did he die why didn't I save him. How could they do that! ILL KILL THEM ALL!" Kahna grabbed Liam's shoulders and shook him. "Liam LIAM! Please stop you will be ok." Liam wrapped his arms around Kahna and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Kahna I don't know what happened."  
  
"WHATS WITH YOU TWO?" ameriyu shouted obviously getting very impatient.  
  
"NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU BUTTMUNCH!!!" kahna retorted. Ameriyu flushed red again and he yelled back at her. "Buttmunch ? BUTTMUNCH! YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD IM LEAVING! IM NOT GOING TO INTERFEAR WITH THE LITTLE LOVERS ANY MORE!" ameriyu bounded off into the woods silently.  
  
Kahna started laughing. "ok how about we get to my hide out?" liam looked up and smiled sadly. "ok lets go." "wait liam .." "what is it kahna?" "are you ok?" Liam looked at her again and smiled. "well im sorta confused." "ok lets talk about it in my hide out ok?" liam nodded and they set off for the hide out. 


End file.
